


What about when we said forever?

by corneliaolivia



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-03-24 19:50:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13818249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corneliaolivia/pseuds/corneliaolivia
Summary: While Alex is till mourning her past relationship with Maggie, Maggie has burried herself in tons of work and tries to keep herself as busy as possible. When she takes on a hard case about a young girl and her family everything changes, and is this something that will make the ex-lovers find their way back together?





	1. Chapter one

Since ending things with Alex, work had become Maggie’s biggest salvation. Drowning herself in paperwork and taking on extra long shifts kept her mind preoccupied from the mess running around in her head, and from all the things she most certainly didn’t wanna think about. 

Yet again had someone put her in second place. She wasn’t enough this time either. Almost, but not quite and this time she actually thought it was different. Even if she couldn’t be enough for someone of her own just maybe she could be enough for all the victims and families who needed her, that was the only thought that kept Maggie going right now and the only thing she had to hold on to. 

 

A shadow fell across her desk where Maggie sat with tons of paperwork of cases she had taken on over the last few days. She looked up only to find her boss’s hazel eyes staring down at her. 

‘’ Sawyer, keeping yourself busy I see. ‘’ 

Maggie tried to form a small smile in the corner of her lips but her face failed her. 

‘’ Well, these paperworks won’t do themselves, sir. ‘’ Maggie let out as she still held her boss’s gaze. 

Mr. Coleman let out a small laugh and nodded understanding. Maggie was one of his best detectives and he knew that she put everything into her work and she did it wonderfully. But his eyes left her as he pulled up a picture from the brown file he was holding in his left hand. Maggie was watching curiously as Mr.Coleman handed her the picture. 

She felt the cold of the paper touch her hand as she grabbed it and she turned her gaze down on it immediately, knowing before even looking at it what it had to do with. Missing People. They had gotten in way too many reports over the past couple of weeks of people going missing and no one seemed to know where they’re taken or who takes them. 

This time the picture was of a child. A girl probably not older than six years old. Her dark wavy hair fell down on each sides of her shoulders and her hazelnut eyes spoke right into Maggie’s soul. Unbelievable. Maggie had been working with Missing People for weeks and each time they think they’re getting closer something new pops up. 

The thing that’s making this harder though is that none of the victims seems to have any connection to each other. And now they have this little girl coming in who’s actually the first child they have reported and it just doesn’t make any sense. Who would do such a thing? 

‘’ Jamie, 5 years old. Disappeared yesterday right outside of school. No last name registered but we think she has some connection to Mr & Mrs. Jones who was reported missing earlier that day.’’ Explained Mr. Coleman before he threw down another picture of a man and a woman on Maggie’s desk. Their dark eyes and the man’s brown, wavy hair definitely matched the little girl’s.

‘’ I need you to look into this, Sawyer. Whatever happened to this girl and everyone else going missing we need to find out now. ‘’ 

Mr. Coleman kept his focus right on Maggie and she could feel his gaze stare right through her even though she wasn’t looking back. She kept her eyes right on the girl as she listened to everything Coleman said. Maggie’s heart ached for the girl, who shows up outside of a school and kidnaps a five year old child? 

Maggie could tell that Coleman was still waiting for a response, anything. 

‘’ Uhm, yes of course. ‘’ Maggie agreed. 

‘’ I’ll look into it as soon as possible. ‘’ 

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Second date this week. Alex had just been on her second date for the week that Kara had set up for her. She’s been doing it a lot lately and Alex has met all kinds of different women. Unfortunately none who spoke to her. Who spoke to her heart and touched her soul in a way only one woman had been able to. Maggie. 

God how Alex missed her. She missed everything about her. Her warmth, her touch, the way her dimples shows as her face lights up in the most beautiful smile Alex has ever seen. A smile she could never get enough of. 

It’s been six months since their breakup and Alex has been wanting to call Maggie every day since then, but she’s never dared to. Instead she’s been finding herself in different restaurants, with different women. All who’s been very nice but none who’s been her. None who’s been Maggie, the only woman she wants sitting in front of her in a fancy restaurant on a late friday night. Who she wants to take home when the night is over and cuddle up next to in her bed. A bed that nowadays seems way too big for herself. 

 

‘’ Wanna come inside? ‘’ The woman’s voice suddenly brings Alex back from her torture thoughts and she didn’t realize they had already stopped walking and now stood in front of a gorgeous white house.

Alex swallowed the lump in the back of her throat as she took a glance around. The dark blue, night sky was sinking in over National City. This was the question she always wanted to skip, and not have to answer.

 

‘’ I..um, I can’t. I’m sorry but I should probably head back. ‘’ Alex managed to get out as she nodded towards the other direction. 

Every date ending the same way. She usually walks them home, they sometimes ask her to come inside and she rejects them and ends up in her own apartment, alone with a bottle of scotch and then falls right asleep on the couch.

The bed is too big, too cold, too Maggie. Alex hasn’t dared to touch Maggie’s side yet. Usually she doesn’t sleep in the bed at all, she just let herself fall asleep on the couch. And honestly that’s for the best because the bed doesn’t give her much sleep anyway. 

Alex can’t deal with all the memories that’s still stuck in the sheets. Maggie’s first sleepover. Their first time making love. All of the mornings when Maggie had cuddled up closer to Alex in her sleep and wrapped her arms around her and embraced her with her warmth and gentleness. Or the last time they made love. The last time she got to hold her, kiss her and touch her. 

No those memories never goes away, and no matter how many times Alex washes the sheets the smell of Maggie is still lingering in them. Not like it used to, but it’s still there. Or maybe Alex just got so used to the smell that she can still imagine it. That strawberry smell that smelled the best on Maggie. It’s not the same on anyone else. No it had to be that perfume mixed with Maggie’s skin, otherwise it was just another perfume. 

‘’ Someone else on your mind? ‘’ The woman suddenly broke the silence as Alex had yet again disappeared far away in her own thoughts of a woman who was no longer hers. 

The other woman who actually was with Alex though now looked at her with two soft ocean blue eyes. Searching for some kind of explaining from Alex who had probably seemed distant the entire date. But Alex didn’t mean to, and these women deserved more than someone who was still hung up on their ex. 

‘’ I’m sorry, you seem lovely..um.. ‘’  
‘’ Ashley ‘’ The other woman cut her off. 

‘’ Ashley. ‘’ Alex repeated with a small smile on her face. 

‘’ I’m sorry, I’m still trying to get over an ex. I can’t, I-I can’t get inside with you. ‘’ Alex tried to apologize the best she could and Ashley seemed to understand as she nodded in pace with what Alex said. 

‘’ Well let me know if you change your mind. ‘’ Ashley got closer to Alex and gently placed a small peck on the side of her cheek which made Alex release a short intake of breath.

‘’ Yeah for sure. ‘’ Alex replied with a too strained smile stuck in the corner of her lips. 

She watched as the other woman got safely inside of her house before she herself headed back to her own apartment down the street. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The sirens of the police cars was heard into Alex’s apartment from down the street. She hated how the sound used to fill her with excitement and curiosity but the only thing it did to her now was to remind her of Maggie. Now it only brought pain and misery and Alex couldn’t stand it. 

She poured up another glass of scotch making it the fourth of the night as she heard the sirens become more quiet. Was this how things was supposed to be now? Just sitting by herself in an empty apartment that used to be filled with so much love and happiness and now it just seemed so dark and depressing. It was like all the happiness, all the things that made her home a home disappeared with Maggie. Because Alex couldn’t feel any of that anymore. 

Suddenly she heard a loud draft of wind and a cold sweep into her apartment. Alex turned from where she was sitting in her couch only to find Kara walk in like she has so many times. 

‘’ It’s late. ‘’ Alex let out before she continued to sip on her glass of scotch. 

Kara’s footsteps became clearer as she made her way into the apartment towards to where Alex was sitting. 

‘’ I just came from the DEO and saw that the lights were on. I didn’t expect you to be home. ‘’ Kara replied. 

Alex’s eyes met Kara’s in a bleak expression. 

‘’ Why? ‘’ Alex put down the glass on the table again and Kara made her way over even closer to Alex just to sit down next to her. Alex could feel the presence of Kara and the warmth and smell of her. She missed her sister. They hadn’t been the same since they both got in different relationships and to be honest Alex wasn’t sure why. 

Alex had always tried her best to continue to be a good sister to Kara, to put her first, to protect her even since after she met Maggie. And Maggie had even helped her. Telling Alex to go be with Kara, to talk to her, to continue to have sister nights with her, even cancel date nights to spend time with Kara on the nights Kara might have needed her more than Maggie told her she did. 

But it was like no matter how hard Alex had tried Kara still seemed disappointed, like it wasn’t enough. Kara hadn’t even tried to get to know Maggie no matter how hard Maggie tried. And Alex couldn’t figure out why. She was going to be her sister in law. 

 

‘’ Well I figured since you went on a date maybe you wouldn’t be coming home. ‘’ Kara explained, her eyes meeting Alex’s in a glowering look. Alex’s eyebrows were raised and she turned her head slightly to the side. 

‘’ Why is it so important to you? ’’ 

Kara was confused, she could feel her own eyebrows raise but not in any way that Alex’s just had. No Kara’s eyebrows raised in confusion while Alex’s did in anger and irritation and in a sullen dislike that Kara didn’t understand. 

‘’ What? ‘’ Kara asked carefully as she kept her eyes locked with Alex’s. 

Keeping her bleak expression on Kara, Alex could feel the irritation and discontent build up inside of her. She let out a big sigh before turning away her gaze and got up from the couch, taking the glass and bottle of scotch that was now empty with her towards the kitchen. 

‘’ Tell me, Alex. ‘’ 

Kara continued without any response from Alex, now following her sister into the kitchen. This wasn’t the first time that Kara had found Alex drunk and miserable in her apartment late at night. 

Alex put down the empty bottle with a hard force on her kitchen island before she turned back to Kara who was standing behind her. 

For some reason it was too hard to look Kara in the eyes, so Alex searched the room, trying to look at anything but into her sister’s eyes. Her whole body failed her, she couldn’t get any words out of her mouth and so she just stood there with her hands trying to gesture something her mouth failed to. But Kara was waiting patiently, giving her sister the time she needed. 

‘’ I just.. ‘’ Alex mumbled. 

‘’ Why.. ‘’ Her hands speaking more than her voice did, Alex let out a deep sigh. 

‘’ Why is it so important for you that I find someone new? ‘’ Finally she got it out. Finally her mouth let the words slip through.

It was obvious that Kara was taken back by the answer. She placed a string of her own hair carefully behind her ear before she met Alex’s eyes again. Eyes that was filled with tears but nothing coming out, leaving them just red and swollen. She tried to walk closer to Alex unsure of what to do but Alex immediately backed, putting her hands up in defense in front of her body. 

‘’ Because you deserve to find someone who wants the same things as you do Alex, and I believe that woman is out there somewhere for you. ‘’ 

‘’ But I don’t want this, Kara. ‘’ Alex’s voice echoing on the walls, now cracking in deep desperation. 

Kara could swear she saw a tear escape Alex’s eyes by the words running out of her mouth. 

‘’ You never liked her did you? ‘’ Alex didn’t even try to hold back the tears anymore, now just letting them escape her eyes one after one. 

‘’ Maggie? ‘’ Kara asked, her brows raising up in big confusion. 

‘’ Alex come on, don’t be silly of course I did. ‘’ She crossed her arms over her chest and did her best to convince her, Alex could tell. But she didn’t fully buy it. 

Kara had been different since Alex had met Maggie. She couldn’t quite figure out why before but slowly the pieces started to fall together. Kara had seemed jealous of Maggie. And ever since Alex had started to share all of her attention with someone other than Kara, she had become distant, weird. 

Alex looked at Kara with an observant look, trying to read her, trying to figure out what was going through her mind. Alex had been an expert at it before, but nowadays it had become harder, and Alex gave up. She couldn’t see a point in trying to understand her sister. 

 

Instead she walked around the kitchen island and picked up a new bottle of scotch from under the counter. She could feel her sister staring at her in disappointment. 

“Alex…” Kara rolled her eyes and turned away.

‘’ You would be in a bar every night, you’d be a wreck at work. You’d be broken. ‘’ Karas old words echoing in the back of Alex’s head. She had been right. And even Alex was ashamed of herself when she heard the sound of the scotch pouring up into another glass. 

But she didn’t care, neither did she have the energy to. Everything she had got lost with Maggie. Her whole world got turned upside down at the loss of her and now she had a hard time finding her way back. And maybe a part of her didn’t want to. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

With three hard knocks the wooden door finally turned open and an old lady stood staring in confusion on the other side. 

‘’ Detective Sawyer, NCPD. ‘’ Maggie held up her badge ID as she kept her eyes locked with the woman’s. 

The old woman still looked confused, scared maybe even but decided to open up the door a little bit more for Maggie. 

‘’ Can I help you detective? ‘’ Her raspy old voice asked in concern. 

‘’ Are you Iris Jones? ‘’ Maggie asked and the woman slowly nodded. 

Keeping her gaze with the old lady, Maggie carefully handed her the brown file that Mr.Coleman had given her. The confusion in the woman’s eyes hadn’t disappeared and just became bigger as she took the file in her shaky hands. After a while she looked down on in it and decided to look through it. 

‘’ Mr. and Mrs. Jones went missing two days ago, and I believe Martha Jones is your daughter? If you don’t mind I would like to ask you some questions regarding the case. ‘’ Maggie tried to keep her voice calm and soft when she saw the tears appear in the woman’s eyes. Iris kept having her eyes focused on the pictures in her hands, but slowly returned them up to meet Maggie’s. 

‘’ Mhm, please come inside detective.’’ Iris opened the door even more and gestured for Maggie to step inside. Maggie thanked her before following the woman inside the old red house, closing the door after her. 

 

The house wasn’t big and it had that smell to it that gives you the feeling of an old couple living there as soon as you step inside. It smells old, and it smells like home. 

Maggie took advantage to glance around in the house as the woman lead her to the living room. And everywhere she looked Maggie could see old, colorful furnitures. But her feet stopped in front of an old, wooden shelf with a lot of photographs and portraits in it. Her eyes went directly to the wedding picture in the middle of the shelf. The couple was smiling, happily looking at each other with their arms around the other. It was definitely Mr. and Mrs. Jones. The man’s dark wavy hair and the woman’s more golden curls were impossible to miss. 

‘’ Please come sit dear. ‘’ Iris took Maggie’s attention away from the pictures. She was already in the living room, ready to pour up a cup of coffee for herself and for Maggie. 

With small steps Maggie made her way over to the woman and sat down on the couch. 

‘’ Thank you. ‘’ Maggie gladly took the cup she was offered and smiled gently up at the woman who stood beside her and she could notice that something about herself caught Iris attention. 

‘’ You’ve got lovely dimples. ‘’ Iris noticed. 

‘’ Reminds me of my grandchild, she got them as well. Pretty much like yours. ‘’ She continued and Maggie nodded understanding unsure of what to answer, instead she pointed towards the file that Iris had put down on the living room table in front of them. 

‘’ About your grandchild, there’s another picture in there. A picture of a girl and I would really like to talk to you about her. And about Kevin and Martha. ‘’ 

Iris’ focus turned to the file as she carefully took it in her hands again before slowly sitting down on the couch beside Maggie. She began to search through it yet again and let out a big sigh when she found the picture of the girl. 

‘’ The report of Jamie came in yesterday afternoon. ‘’ Maggie began and she already had Iris’ attention. She noticed how the woman’s hands began to shake as she held the picture before Maggie continued. 

‘’ Somehow Jamie doesn’t have a last name registered in the police department but we believe that she is connected to Kevin and Martha. ‘’ 

Iris nodded carefully, still keeping her doll eyes on the little girl in the picture in her hands. 

‘’ Jamie is your granddaughter isn’t she? ‘’ Maggie made sure to sound as gentle as possible, knowing that this was probably hard for Iris to hear. 

‘’ Yes. ‘’ Was all coming out of Iris’ mouth. Her raspy voice now shaky, cracking up a little by the small word that escaped her mouth. 

 

Iris shifted a little from where she was sitting and turned closer to Maggie. She kept staring with her tearful, red, swollen eyes right into Maggie’s own hazelnut eyes. She felt the touch of Iris’s wrinkled, old hand on her thigh. 

‘’ You make sure to bring my family home. ‘’


	2. Chapter two

The sound of Winn’s footsteps walking back and forth outside of the lab in the DEO immediately caught Alex’s attention. Especially since she’s been listening to it for about twenty minutes straight now. She looked up from her microscope where she’s been studying some evidence from an alien Kara and J’onn had caught earlier, just to glance over at Winn. 

He walked fast back and forth with his hand running through his brown hair, and the other he had up to his ear, talking to someone on his phone. 

Whoever he talked to and whatever they talked about it seemed important. Thinking about it, Winn had been acting weird for days, he had seemed distracted. 

Alex let out a deep, annoyed sigh as she took off her blue gloves and made her way over to Winn with determined steps. As the door shut open Winn immediately turned his gaze to Alex with a bit of panic in his eyes. 

‘’ Hey, I gotta go, I’ll call you later. ‘’ He mumbled before quickly ending the call. 

‘’ Aleeex! ‘’ He now turned back to meet her gaze with a way too big, way too fake smile on his face. 

Alex looked at him with a confused expression, raising her eyebrows towards him as she stepped closer but as she did so Winn just took a few steps back and continued to look inscrutable. 

Knowing Alex, Winn knew exactly what she was out after when she looked at him that way. She wanted answers and usually she got them. 

‘’ You know work, lots of bad aliens and world killers to catch. ‘’ He started rambling with his legs moving more and more backwards. 

Alex nodded, not buying for a second what he was saying. What he talked about with that other person was something else than the world killers they are trying to catch. Winn started to glance around the DEO, scratching the back of his neck as he was hoping someone would come and save him from the situation. But Alex didn’t back down. What was he hiding from her? What was so important that he had spent most of his morning on the phone, seeming distracted. 

‘’ I… ‘’ He let out a nervous laugh and turned his gaze to the floor. 

‘’ I really wish I could talk to you about it Alex, but.. ‘’ Winn paused, ran his finger over his mouth and continued awkwardly. 

‘’ .. top secret. ‘’ another nervous laugh escaped his mouth. Alex crossed her arms over her chest and rolled her eyes.

Whatever it was, Alex didn’t have time nor the energy to deal with Winn’s games. 

****************

The dark night sky was already starting to settle in over National City. Maggie could hear the sirens of police cars some blocks away mixed with the laughter and music coming from the dive bar she was standing outside of. Standing in just her leather jacket and jeans she could feel the cold wind sweep right through her and no matter how hard she tried to keep herself warm it wasn’t doing much. But as she stood on the street and breathed out warm air into her cold hands her mind was running wild on other things and the cold wasn’t the biggest thing she was worried about. 

Maggie didn’t like how she had involved Winn and the DEO with the mission of Missing People. This was way too close to Alex, but Maggie didn’t know what to do. The NCPD had been working with Missing People for weeks without getting anywhere. And now with the report of Jamie coming in and even more reports of people going missing she knew they had to stop it sooner rather than later. She knew she needed the DEO’s help, they had access to a lot of things that she couldn’t handle by herself. 

Maggie had been keeping contact with both Winn and J’onn after her breakup with Alex. They’d met up several times for beer and pool and Maggie actually enjoyed it. She enjoyed and appreciated that they wanted to keep contact with her, it reminded her that she still had something. Still had someone and wasn’t completely alone. 

But she still thought it was risky to involve them in this mission, even though she needed them she knew there was a chance for Alex to get involved as well and she didn’t need that. She couldn’t handle to see Alex, especially not right now when all of her focus had to be on the people who were missing. The families of these victims didn’t deserve her to be distracted by anything or anybody right now. 

 

‘’ Sawyer! ‘’ The familiar dark voice made Maggie turn where she was standing alone on the street. Her face lit up when she saw J’onn and Winn walk towards her. 

She had told them to meet her by the back door of the dive bar where they usually hang out. This was the place she took Alex the first time they hung out outside of work, it had a lot of memories lingering in the walls of the building. 

‘’ Found anything new? ‘’ Maggie asked curiously. 

‘’ First of.. ‘’ Winn started as he approached Maggie. 

‘’ Are you sure you don’t want to tell Alex, because she is definitely starting to sense something and I’m not sure how long I’ll be able to keep it from her. ‘’ 

Maggie’s eyes sharpened. 

‘’ You can’t tell her. ‘’

‘’ Agreed. Telling Alex won’t do any of us any good. We can’t have emotions getting in the way of this case and if we’re gonna save these people we can’t have things distracting us. ‘’ J’onn continued. 

Maggie nodded in pace with what J’onn said, he was absolutely right. Letting Alex know was a bad idea and Maggie wasn’t even sure what Alex would think of her working together with Winn and J’onn. Maybe she wouldn’t be okay with her keeping in touch with them after the breakup. But right now Maggie had to push those thoughts away because she needed Winn and J’onn. 

‘’ Care to tell me about the case now? ‘’ Maggie brought up the subject again trying to keep them all on the right track because that’s where their minds had to be right now. 

‘’ Well, Jamie seems to be taken around 3pm on Wednesday afternoon. ‘’ Winn started but Maggie immediately cut him off.

‘’ Yeah I know that Winn. ‘’ 

J’onn turned his gaze down on Winn and gestured for him to continue. And Winn did so, handing Maggie his iPad he had with him and she took it eagerly. 

‘’ I managed to hack into the security cameras around the school area. ‘’ Winn explained as he pointed down on the iPad, now having Maggie’s full attention as she stared down on the footage the video was showing her. 

It showed a little girl standing by the road outside of school, her dark wavy hair immediately gave it away and Maggie saw right away that it definitely was Jamie. 

As she kept staring on the footage the screen started to glitch and suddenly Jamie started to run away right before the video cut. Maggie continued to look at the screen in frustration, tapping quickly on the screen that was now just black. She looked up to meet Winn and J’onn’s eyes again. 

‘’ That was all I could find from the security cameras and this is what happens every time. ‘’ Winn started. 

‘’ We don’t know if Jamie might have seen something that scared her and made her run away or.. ‘’ 

‘’ If someone affected her. ‘’ Maggie cut J’onn off and he nodded agreeing. 

Maggie kept her stare still right in front of her, as if her mind was thousands of miles away. 

‘’ We see her run but then she completely disappears, not leaving any evidence after her which is why you and the NCPD haven’t found anything on the place. ‘’ J’onn began to speak again. 

‘’ Now we’ve seen this happen before, people suddenly disappearing, suddenly being affected by something or someone. We’ve seen it happen several times with - ‘’ 

‘’ Reign. ‘’ Maggie cut him off again and J’onn nodded. 

Maggie was now back to present and kept her stare on J’onn. Trying to understand what Reign would do with a five year old. Would she really use a child with her to destroy the world? 

‘’ So you think Reign did this? You think she is the key to all of this, who’s been kidnapping all of these people? ‘’ Maggie kept looking between J’onn and Winn, waiting for a response. 

‘’ We believe it’s possible. ‘’ J’onn agreed. 

Maggie nodded understanding, still not sure why Reign would use a child with her. It didn’t make any sense to her. They had been studying Reign for a long time, trying to take her down, trying to find out more about her. Usually Reign only goes for adult aliens who she knows will be able to fight with her, so why would she take a child? Why would she take all of these humans? Either way Maggie had to find out. 

‘’ So what do we do now? ‘’ She asked. 

‘’ Do we find Reign? ‘’ Winn looked carefully between the other two as his hands began to sweat. 

‘’ Winn, Reign is the most dangerous villain we have right now. Probably one of the toughest and hardest villains that we’ve ever had to deal with and if she’s been turning all of these people to become like her then we can’t just find her without any more evidence. ‘’ J’onn explained. 

Knowing that J’onn was absolutely right, Maggie let out a big sigh and ran her hands through her dark hair in frustration. No matter how much she wanted to find Reign and confront her she knew it was wrong to do so without being more sure, without having a plan. Even if they were one step closer there was still so much more to find out.

 

******************

 

Staring down on the message on her phone Alex could feel the lump in her stomach begin to grow bigger. Ashley had yet again asked if Alex was willing to go out for another drink with her, but by the feelings and the pain growing bigger in Alex each day, she wasn’t so sure if that was the best idea. 

Alex sighed and ignored the message before putting her phone down in her back pocket again. She glanced around from where she was standing under the streetlight that kept the city from not turning completely into darkness. She hasn’t been this far from her part of town in a long time, mostly because she knew that this was closer to where Maggie lived and where she usually hangs out. But tonight those thoughts didn’t keep Alex from coming here. Maybe a part of her wanted to bump into Maggie. 

Alex could feel as if the walls off the buildings on each side of her started to move closer. Trapping her. But it was probably just her mind playing games on her. Maybe it was her mind’s way of telling her that she shouldn’t be this close to where Maggie possibly could be. 

Alex stared at the door of one of the buildings a few feet right in front of her. Knowing exactly that it led into the dive bar that Maggie showed her so long ago.  
Alex hasn’t been there in a while. She wasn’t sure why. Maybe because she was scared to bump into Maggie right after the breakup, or maybe because it was like Maggie’s place and it felt wrong to go there without her. Or maybe even because it has so many memories inside that Alex hasn’t been ready to face. 

She has been standing on the same spot for a while. Watching as more and more people walked inside, and also how people left. But she hasn’t seen a glimpse of Maggie. Thinking about it, Alex hadn’t seen Maggie at all since their breakup. Was it because Alex had made such a good job at trying to avoid her, or was Maggie not left in National City at all. Remembering the text Maggie had sent her a few months ago, Alex thought that maybe Maggie never came back. Maybe she had left National City for good. 

Alex sighed at the thought, not knowing if it made her feel better or worse. She closed her eyes and breathed in the cold wind that swept through the streets of National City before she slowly and oh so carefully walked towards the door. 

 

********

As soon as Alex stepped inside the building, she was hit with a strong wind of laughter and joy. The music was turned up and everywhere she looked there was people drinking, laughing, talking or playing pool. A tiny smile was seen in the corner of Alex’s lips. She had missed this place a lot. Coming here with Maggie it had became one of her favourite places to hang out at. She remembered how she always as soon as she walked in, used to glance around the bar to just see a small glimpse of the woman she was falling so hard for. And usually she did. Usually she had seen her, often by the pool tables just playing by herself. Alex wasn’t sure if Maggie used to play pool by herself before she met Alex or if she started to do it to get better at it after they met. But the thought of it couldn’t keep Alex from smiling. 

Glancing around in the bar now though, Alex wasn’t sure if she wanted to see Maggie or if she was nervous not to see her. Either way, so far so good. Alex had checked all of the pool tables and Maggie was by neither of them. She kept her hands clasped together in front of her as she let out a deep breath and started to make her way over to the bar, but just as she started to approach she stopped. 

As a man walked away from the bar another woman was seen behind him. Her dark hair hanging down over her back had Alex freeze in position where she was standing. Quickly her eyes wandered over the woman, noticing the silver watch on the woman’s left wrist, her jeans that fit her body perfectly and the leather jacket that Alex couldn’t forget. 

‘’ I’ll take another beer please, Darla. ‘’ She let out before she put her face down in her hands and her tired body sinking even lower on the chair she was sitting on. 

Alex’s heart felt like it was jumping out of her chest. And she wasn’t sure if what she felt was for the good or bad. Maybe a tiny bit of both. Either way she decided to swallow the lump in her throat, gather some courage and walk over to her. 

‘’ Make that two. ‘’ she added. 

Maggie immediately looked up from where she was sitting with her face in her hands, glanced over at the woman who suddenly approached her and started to sit up more straight on her chair. Her eyes wandered over Alex and at first she hadn’t been sure if it was the alcohol talking when she heard the familiar voice, but now looking straight at her, Maggie knew exactly that she hadn’t heard it wrong. 

‘’ Alex. ‘’ She breathed out. 

A small smile coming from Alex made Maggie’s heart stop. She hadn’t seen her in over six months, let alone hear her voice. There had been so many things Maggie wanted to say to Alex, questions to ask after the breakup but suddenly it was like all the words suddenly disappeared from the earth. 

Maggie glanced around to see if anyone else was with her, but she couldn’t find anyone. 

‘’ What are you doing here? ‘’ Maggie turned back to meet Alex’s gaze. 

Staring back into Maggie’s dark, chestnut colored eyes, Alex could see all the memories that was still being shared between them and oh how she missed each second of it. Looking into Maggie’s eyes had been something Alex could do forever. She never got tired of it, and now with six months of not seeing them. It made her miss it a lot. Looking into Maggie’s eyes, hearing her voice again, it felt like coming home. 

By being taken back by the moment for a while Alex suddenly rolled her shoulders, glanced around the bar and wasn’t sure what to say. To be honest, Alex wasn’t sure herself of what she was doing there. But suddenly Darla came back with the two beers they just ordered and placed them gently on the counter in front of them. 

Alex looked at it and then back down at Maggie. 

‘’ Felt like having a beer. ‘’ she said almost in a whisper as she pointed on the beer in front of the two of them. 

Maggie nodded slowly as she watched Alex sip on her beer before she took her own in her own hands. She could feel all of the feelings grow inside of her. Seeing Alex here had taken her by surprise. Maggie had been coming here almost every night after work and never bumped into Alex before, so Maggie wasn’t sure what she was suddenly doing here. But by letting her eyes wander over Alex she noticed that she was even more beautiful than she remembered. Her red, short hair exposing the beautiful shape of her neck, and the two earrings in her right ear. Maggie couldn’t help but stare, she looked gorgeous. 

‘’ I um, I should probably get going. ‘’ Maggie suddenly mumbled, scratching the front of her forehead and felt her body get more uncomfortable as she was standing up. 

‘’ Oh are you sure? ‘’ Alex wasn’t sure if she did the right thing by coming here. She didn’t want Maggie to feel like she couldn’t stay just because she came. 

Maggie was now standing up, bringing up some money for Darla from her back pocket and not keeping her gaze on Alex anymore. 

‘’ Yeah! You know, lots of work to do, so.. ‘’ Maggie smiled at Darla before turning her eyes back at Alex for a final look. 

‘’ I’ll see you Danvers. ‘’ 

Alex watched as Maggie left her beer and money on the counter before walking past her with determined steps, and for some reason Alex could feel the hole inside of her grow even bigger. 

She let out a deep sigh and slowly sat down on the chair Maggie had just sat on. Bringing her elbows up on the counter and putting her face slowly in her hands.


	3. Chapter three

The early morning sun reflected through Maggie’s windshield on her car where she had been sitting outside of the police department most of her morning, just looking through the files of the Missing People. She hated how her mind was on completely different places than she needed it to. 

Seeing Alex the other night had made her heart stop and her mind to lose focus on everything else. Seeing Alex again completely stopped her world. Not one day had gone by since their breakup where Maggie hadn’t thought about her, but seeing her last night, god she was even prettier than Maggie remembered her. Because truth is, months passing by without seeing Alex or even hearing her voice, just leaving Maggie with an old image of her, it slowly started to fade in her head. But seeing her again, it was all coming back to her. And Maggie didn’t want to forget about her. Forget her soft voice, her short hair that exposed the beautiful shape of her neck or the brown hazelnut eyes that Maggie could drown in. No she didn’t want to forget how Alex literally smiled with her eyes and then blushed at the same time. Forgetting Alex what was Maggie had feared the most. 

Maggie let out a big sigh and leaned forward, crossing her arms over the steering wheel and slowly resting her head in them. Maggie wondered if this feeling of wanting Alex would at some point fade or if her heart would forever be in need of the woman she loved. Maggie felt torn, because a part of her didn’t want to stop loving Alex. Because Alex had been the only woman that Maggie could ever have pictured a lifetime with. Honestly, Maggie couldn’t see herself spending her life and growing old with anyone other than Alex. She needed Alex’s dorky, gentle, tough and loving soul with her. Alex was her home and without her, Maggie was completely lost. 

Maggie raked a hand through her hair, unsure of how she would be able to turn her mind and focus back on the people who were suddenly missing and not keep it on the woman she so desperately wanted to get back to. 

The sound of Maggie’s two-way radio made Maggie jump in surprise from where she was leaning against the steering wheel. A loud sigh escaped her tired lips and she slowly reached down to grab the radio from her hip. 

‘’ Sawyer, we got something down on Flower Street, people have been sending in complains about something in the area, think you can go check it out? ‘’ The dark man’s voice asked with a serious tone. 

Maggie could feel the weight in her heart, like the task suddenly became a burden and she wasn’t sure why she felt it. Working every day and taking on hard cases and extra long shifts had been the only thing that kept Maggie going after the breakup but now after seeing Alex the night before, it just felt heavy and now she just wanted to go home and not care too much about any of this. 

But Maggie brought the radio up to her lips, pressed the button and tried to get words out. 

‘’ I’m on it. ‘’ Was all the words that managed to leave her. 

*******

Maggie parked the car just around the corner of Flower Street. If there was anything or anyone here that could lead them closer to solving the case of the Missing People she didn’t want to mess it up or have the suspect be suspicious that someone was after them. 

But Maggie couldn’t see anything apart from the usual. People moving across the street in their usual weekday stress, the traffic lights switching from red to yellow to green every few seconds. Everything seemed as it usually did. 

Maggie sighed and ran her left hand over her face. Either everything was normal or Maggie’s mind just couldn’t focus enough on the task that she was obligated to do.  
Just as Maggie was ready to start the engine and head back to the police department with disappointed news, a white van caught her attention. Maggie immediately started to sit up more straight behind the steering wheel and kept all of her focus on the van. Her eyes squinted, trying to see better as the van was parked on the other side of the street. 

Two middle aged men, dressed in all black was sneaking towards the van. One of them held a walkie talkie in their right hand and the other was carrying a big box of something. 

With slow movements Maggie brought the radio up to her lips from where it had been sitting on her left hip. 

‘’ It’s Sawyer, I’ve got two suspects in a white van across Flower Street. I’m gonna follow them but send backup just in case. And oh, stay hidden until further notice. ‘’ Maggie put the radio down on her hip again and slowly started the engine of her car. 

She watched how the white van disappeared down the street and immediately decided to follow. If this meant a step closer to Missing People, she wouldn’t risk them getting away. 

********

Winn couldn’t help but notice Alex’s distant behavior all day. Ever since her breakup with Maggie, Alex had been different. She was in a bad mood most of the times. She didn’t talk much and Winn could tell she hadn’t been eating as regularly either. She probably just drowned all of her sorrow and pain in liquor, and by that meaning many bottles of scotch and beer each night. 

But today she seemed even more distant than usual as she had been spending all of her time locked in the lab and not talked to anyone since she came to the DEO this morning. 

Winn was worried about her, but he wasn’t sure if he was supposed to give Alex space and be alone with whatever she was going through or if he should walk into the lab and talk to her. Because to be honest, Alex wasn’t the type of person to talk about her feelings, especially not with him. Everything she’s going through she usually does it alone. Winn wasn’t sure if that was because she wanted to, or just because she simply didn’t have anyone to talk to. 

He kept his stare at her and watched how Alex tucked a tiny bit of her hair behind her ear as it was getting in the way of the microscope she was working with. A deep sigh escaped the woman’s mouth and she slowly bent down to look into the microscope again. She held one hand steady on the white microscope and the other on the object she was studying. 

Winn hated to see Alex like this. Locked away in her own world, just coming to work to keep her mind off of things during the day and no longer because she was excited to catch aliens. Nothing seemed to excite her anymore and Winn wasn’t sure how to help his friend. She wasn’t even coming out to game and beer nights anymore, just staying at home drinking by herself or going out on dates that Kara had got for her.  
But Winn noticed. He could tell how none of the girls was what Alex wanted. She wanted Maggie, she needed Maggie. 

Winn swallowed the lump that had appeared in the back of his throat as he had been trying to swallow down tears. He let out a big breath and ran his sweaty fingers through his hair before he decided to walk into the lab to greet Alex. No matter what was going on he didn’t want her to be alone. Because he knew, that if he was going through something he would’ve wanted someone there.

The lab doors swung open with a loud noise that Alex impossibly could’ve missed as Winn walked closer to them. He froze in position right as he walked in and hoped Alex wouldn’t get too mad by being disturbed. 

‘’ Need anything, Winn? ‘’ Alex asked with a sigh. 

She hadn’t even looked up from the microscope but still knew exactly who was standing by the doors.  
Sometimes Winn wondered if Alex actually could read minds or if she had some kind of superpower, or if Winn’s sweat or awkward posture was too obvious to notice without having to look at him. 

‘’ Nope. I umm.. ‘’ Winn started awkwardly. He kept his hands clasped together in front of him and slowly walked over to Alex. 

‘’ Watcha doin’ ? ‘’ he continued, realizing that he probably sounded just as awkward as he had heard himself and he immediately regretted his choice of words. 

But the question at least managed to make Alex look up from the microscope and slowly glance over at him, raising an eyebrow as she did so. She sighed and picked up the object she was studying. 

The look of it, if not the smell alone made Winn wanting to throw up. Quickly he put his shirt over his nose and backed a few steps. 

‘’ What the hell is that? ‘’ 

Winn could swear he saw a small smile form the corner of Alex’s lips before she turned away again. He had missed the smile and if he being awkward and silly meant making Alex Danvers smile, then it was something he would gladly continue with. 

‘’ An ear. Kara found a dead alien earlier today and found another one’s ear in his hands, tough fight huh? But now I’m trying to study what kind of alien it was. ‘’ Alex replied and turned back to place the ear under the microscope again. 

‘’ Gross. ‘’ 

Winn stuck his tongue out in disgust and continued to watch Alex. He so wanted to ask her how she was feeling because even in her voice he could hear that she was broken. 

‘’ Hey Alex.. ‘’ He started carefully. Wandering with his eyes up and down over her body as he slowly moved closer again. 

‘’ Are you okay? ‘’ Winn made sure to make his words sound as gentle as possible. He was nervous about how the question would affect Alex.

But Alex didn’t answer. She stayed completely silent and Winn could literally see the lump she was swallowing in her throat. Probably trying to keep the tears from streaming just like he had so many times. Winn wasn’t sure how to continue because Alex wasn’t even looking at him, she just made herself busy with the microscope. And probably that was a sign alone that she didn’t want to talk about it. Obviously this was a conversation that she wasn’t ready to have yet and Winn was already out on deep water. 

So he accepted the denial and nodded slowly, clasping his hands together and looked down on the floor before he turned around and was ready to walk out again. 

‘’ I met Maggie. ‘’ 

Alex’s soft voice made Winn freeze in position. The raspiness of her voice gave away that she said it with tears building up inside of her. Winn turned around to look at Alex but she wasn’t looking back. Just kept her stare empty in front of her. 

‘’ I met Maggie last night and now I can’t think about anything or anybody. ‘’

********

Maggie had been following the van for about ten minutes before they drove off into an alley downtown. Maggie wasn’t usually at this part of town, and looking around all she could see was big buildings with smoke coming out of the chimneys on the roofs. She had been checking her driving mirror every now and then to see if the backup she asked for was after her, but she hadn’t seen one glimpse of them yet. 

Maggie sighed and heard two car doors close which made her turn her focus back to the van ahead of her. They had stopped. Maggie was still pretty far from them so they probably hadn’t noticed her yet. Driving here in her police car wasn’t exactly being sneaky. But she turned off the engine and watched the men unpack the van with a lot of boxes. At least no human body sack was seen yet, Maggie thought for herself. 

The two men continued to unpack the van and then disappeared into one of the big buildings surrounding them. Maggie’s heart started to beat faster. She wanted to follow them but wasn’t sure if she should wait for the backup first. Because going in there by herself, not having any idea of what to expect could be very dangerous. 

But then she thought about Jamie. This five year old child was missing and someone had taken her from her home and maybe kept her locked up somewhere, scared and alone. If these men had any connection to Jamie and the rest of the people who were missing then Maggie couldn’t miss her chance of finding them. She thought about Iris, the old woman who needed her family safely back. Maggie didn’t have time to wait for backup, because by then maybe it would be too late. She knew the police department had her car tracked so if anything they would know where she was and would be able to find her.

Maggie sighed and could feel as if her heart was jumping out of her chest. She reached for her police jacket that was laying in the passenger seat and threw it around her, putting it on as fast as she could. She then reached down into the passenger box and brought out her gun. She made sure it was loaded before putting it on the side of her hip and made her way out of the car. 

As Maggie walked closer to where the van was parked she could feel her heart skipping beats. She continued to watch back every now and then to make sure if the backup was there yet. But no luck. She was all by herself. 

Maggie sneaked over to the van, glanced around just to make sure that none of the men was coming out from the building again before she reached for her phone in her back pocket just to get a quick picture of the license plate.

She put her phone back into her back pocket again, tucked a string of hair behind her ear and walked closer to the entrance of the building.  
Maggie could literally feel her legs shaking and to be honest she wasn’t sure why. She had been dealing with cases harder than this before. Maybe it was just because she knew how close she could be to finding the missing people or maybe just because she knew how her mind had not been in the right places all day and she couldn’t afford to mess this up now. 

Maggie took a deep intake of breath and reached for the doorknob. The door was open and she carefully walked in. She immediately glanced around and first thing she saw was just a big empty room. Kinda like a big garage of some sort. In the far back of the room she could see the boxes the men had carried in earlier and a big staircase leading into another floor. 

Maggie looked up, terrified to be met by the sight of a dead body of one of the missing people. But there was nothing to be seen. Just some old dust hanging from the roof. 

Suddenly she heard steps getting closer to her and she quickly reached for her gun. Not picking it up quite yet but just holding her hand over it to be ready when needed. 

‘’ Detective Sawyer, NCPD. ‘’ She told with a serious tone even if it felt like her voice came out way too shaky. 

‘’ Well, well, well, look who’s here. ‘’ A woman’s voice answered back and suddenly her face was revealed from the shadows. Her brown hair was up in a bun on her head and her black long coat was hanging down over her shoulders. She kept her hands in the coat’s pockets and didn’t seem too bothered by Maggie’s appearance. 

‘’ Lillian Luthor. ‘’ Maggie clarified as she shook her head. 

Lillian let a malicious smile onto her lips before she continued. 

‘’ Nice to see you detective. ‘’ 

Maggie stepped forward, ready to reply, ready to ask questions as to what Lillian was up to this time, if she had any connection or knew anything about Missing People.  
But just as she opened her mouth to talk a sharp intake of breath escaped her lips as a stinging pain filled her body from behind. 

Maggie started to get dizzy and a millions of things was spinning around in her head. She knew from the feeling in her back that she hadn’t been shot by a gun, but probably injected by some kind of drug by someone who had been sneaking up on her or shot her from far while all of her attention was on Lillian. She heard the sound of Lillian’s heels walk closer to her like an echo in her head. 

‘’ I don’t enjoy people sneaking up on me. But don’t worry detective, this will only hurt for a little while. ‘’ Lillian whispered into Maggie’s ear before she fell heavily onto the ground and short after everything turned black.


	4. Chapter four

Her cold, shaky fingers swept slowly over the keyboard on her phone. Trying to come up with one sentence that would make sense. Just one sentence that would seem okay. But there was none, none that was good enough to express how she felt, express what exactly she wanted to say. It all just left her staring at the name that had been echoing in her head for the last six months. Alex had been wanting to call Maggie every day for the past six months. Every day. And seeing her the other night only made her want it even more. But every time just as she’s about to call something pulls her back, and now here she is not even being able to write a simple sentence to the woman she used to share everything with. But to be honest, Alex wasn’t sure what she wanted to say in the text message she so desperately was trying to write. All she knew was that she wanted to apologize to Maggie. Apologize for how she had handled the situation. For how she had pushed her away, and for how she had made Maggie feel like she wasn’t enough. 

Alex sighed and brought her hands up to her face as she leaned forward onto the balcony on the landing pad outside of the DEO. The cold wind swept through her hair as the night sky started to cover the streets of National City. Standing there alone all she could hear was silence. The wind she felt touching her face could not even be heard, it was like National City had been completely washed over with darkness and silence, just leaving Alex by herself and her own thoughts and prayers. 

‘’ Hey, you still here? ‘’ 

A fast wind swept by her and Alex could immediately feel Kara’s presence by her side. 

‘’ Um yeah, I’ll probably head home in a bit. ‘’ 

Alex looked up from where she was covering her face in her hands and slowly glanced over at Kara. She could see by the look in Kara’s eyes that she was thinking the exact same thing as everyone else but was also too scared to say anything. 

‘’ What? ‘’ Kara suddenly asked. 

Alex let out a small, fake laugh and turned her eyes back over the night city. 

‘’ I know that look. ‘’ Her fake smile immediately faded and her body was yet again filled with such emptiness.

A quick laugh that mostly just sounded like a big intake of breath being relieved escaped Kara’s mouth as she moved closer to Alex.

‘’ What look, there is no look. ‘’ She tried to convince but Alex already knew it all too well. 

Everyone here was walking around staring at her with those eyes that’s letting you know that they want to say something, anything but are too scared to say the wrong thing which leaves them to instead say nothing but stare with hopeless eyes. Alex wasn’t sure what was worse, people looking at her like that or how they actually did say the wrong things sometimes. So Alex just did her best to avoid all of this as much as possible, to avoid all the meaningless conversations or the eyes that each time are digging deeper in her. 

‘’ I heard you met Maggie. ‘’ 

Her sister’s gentle voice echoed through every bone in Alex’s body. Just her name brought her back to every moment they had shared together in the past and for all the moments Alex had so much looked forward to share with her. 

‘’ Wanna talk about it? ‘’ Kara tried again. 

But Alex shrugged the thought away, moved her body to stand up more straight and turned to Kara. 

‘’ No, now I just wanna go home. Even if that’s at the same time the last place I want to be at. ‘’ 

Alex tried to cover it all up with a half smile, a smile that Kara recognized all too well. She knew her sister wanted to go home, be alone but at the same time she didn’t want to be met by all the memories that greeted her as soon as she opened the front door. 

Kara nodded as she slowly moved her hand to caress Alex’s back. Making slow movements up and down with just enough pressure so that Alex would feel it but at the same time not get hurt by it. But she soon felt how her sister’s touch was fading from the palm of her hand as she heard unfamiliar voices from inside the DEO. They both glanced over their shoulders and saw J’onn with three other agents talk to two men from the police department. They seemed concerned, scared maybe even and spoke with loud voices. Their clothing was the first thing to notice, their police jackets that fit them perfectly but was way too big on Maggie and Alex couldn’t help but to feel the ache in her heart from the sight of it. All too real, all too Maggie. 

Alex let a big sigh escape her, this was the last thing she needed today. She gave her sister a final glance as a goodbye before she turned to make her way inside the DEO, she needed to get home as soon as possible and Kara knew this was going to be a long night for her sister. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
The heaviness of Alex’s feet dragged her through the hallway closer to her front door. It had been a long day and it was already past 11pm. The thought of taking a big bottle of scotch and just sit down on her couch in front of a horror movie was getting more and more tempting by each step she took. This had already been another day that she was ready to put behind her. 

The rattling noise from Alex’s keys echoed through the walls of the hallway when she brought them up from her pocket and moved them towards the door. She had been getting home late almost everyday for weeks so her neighbors were probably used to hearing her struggle with the keys. At least tonight she wasn’t drunk. Not yet. 

Her hands twisted as she turned the keys and opened the door and she was soon greeted by the emptiness from the apartment. Coming home had been her favorite part of the day when she was together with Maggie. No matter how late she got home or how tired she was. Coming home to see Maggie half asleep on the couch tucked in some blankets or greeting her in the kitchen while she was getting dinner ready for the two of them topped everything else. Now her home had turned to what it was before Maggie. Just a place she went to after work, just a place to sleep. 

Alex locked the door behind her and turned on the lights. No matter how many lights she turned on or how many candles she lit her apartment could never seem to get the warmth and the light back to it. Her apartment had been overflowing with darkness, or maybe it was just Alex’s own darkness that reflected out on it. Even the smell of Maggie had faded now. A few weeks after they had broken up it used to still be lingering on the walls, on the couch. Maggie’s side of the bed had been where the smell had lingered the longest but even that was fading now. 

Alex glanced around, like she had so many times after Maggie left and wondered if her apartment used to look like this, or if she had just gotten so used to Maggie’s bonsai trees on every shelf in her apartment. Now, there was nothing. A few cooking books on the shelf in the kitchen, a big plant by the side of the front door but there wasn’t much more than that. 

Wherever Maggie lived now, Alex was sure that the smell of bonsai trees filled the room just like it had done in her own apartment. She was sure that Maggie bought new bonsai trees and put them wherever she could find place to. 

A small smile sneaked up on Alex’s lips at the thought of it. She missed it. She remembered the day Maggie decided to move in. It took awhile but Maggie had spent most of her time in Alex’s apartment in the beginning of their relationship that after awhile they both thought that it was better if she just moved in. It had been a slow process though. Just starting with her toothbrush, a few clothes to put in the drawers so that she could stop borrowing Alex’s. And then one night while they laid in bed they decided to bring all of her stuff the next day. It had been Alex’s idea but the big smile on Maggie’s faced revealed that she had been wanting the exact same thing. 

Alex walked towards the kitchen, brought out the bottle of scotch from underneath the counter and took a glass with her to the couch. A loud sigh escaped her lips as she sat down on the couch and brought the blanket up over her body, her mind was ready to wander off to completely different places. 

\------------------------------

‘’ Another one? How many of these do you have? ‘’ Alex’s smile was getting even wider on her face as she brought up yet another small bonsai tree from one of the boxes. 

Maggie’s angelic laugh filled the room and she moved closer over the floor to where Alex was sitting with the bonsai tree in her hands. 

‘’ Oh come on Danvers, don’t judge me now. You have room right, I mean there’s not much on these shelves anyway. ‘’ Maggie replied with a gesture of her hand and glanced around in the apartment. 

Alex followed the movement of Maggie’s hand, and fair enough she was right, the shelves in Alex’s apartment looked pretty empty and could need something to live it up a bit. Her eyes landed back on Maggie who was smiling back proudly at her girlfriend, exposing the big dimples on both of her cheeks. 

‘’ Hmm.. okay I guess you’re right. ‘’ 

Alex rolled her eyes and moved closer to Maggie, soon finding her hands on both sides of her girlfriend’s cheeks as they smiled into a loving kiss. Having Maggie around every day was something she could get used to.

Their kiss soon broke and Maggie leaned back again, placing a string of hair behind her ear. 

‘’ If it’s too much then just throw them away.’’ 

Maggie’s hands reached for the other box, ready to unpack it but the words caught Alex off guard and she immediately reached for Maggie’s hand. Their eyes met, filled with love and understanding for one another. 

‘’ No, no this is your home now too. This is your stuff, it’s you and I want all of you around here. ‘’ Alex assured her. 

The dimples sneaked up on Maggie’s cheeks again. 

‘’ I want you to feel at home here, I want you to feel like this is your home too and that you’re not just living at my place. ‘’ 

The palms of Alex’s soft hands soon found their way to cup Maggie’s cheeks and Maggie nodded slowly into her girlfriends hands. She had never felt at home anywhere before, never felt like she belonged somewhere until now. Maybe things were finally starting to turn for the better for her. 

\----------------------------------------

A loud scream from the movie Alex had put on earlier woke her up. Her neck hurt from have fallen asleep in the most uncomfortable position and Alex slowly ran her hand over the hurting area. With tired eyes that barely managed to stay open she glanced around. The lights were still on, her glass was almost empty on the table in front of her and the movie was still on. 

A loud yawn came out of her mouth as she began to sit up more straight. She reached for the control and turned off the TV, not being so interested in it since it had apparently made her fall asleep. She then reached for her phone on the living room table beside the glass of scotch. Thinking that since she got home late from the DEO it must be really late now. 

Her phone display lit up, showing past midnight and to be honest Alex wasn’t too surprised by it. She ran her fingers through her messy hair and could feel the bitter taste of scotch on the back of her tongue, a taste she was way too used to by now. 

Before having her mind set straight she found her fingers tracing over Maggie’s number and with a light touch the signals were heard. One after one they beat in pace with Alex’s heart, and when they stopped Alex could swear her heart did too. 

‘’ It’s Sawyer, just leave a message and I’ll call you back. ‘’ 

Straight to voicemail. 

Alex wasn’t sure what else she had been expecting, of course Maggie wouldn’t pick up. Not just for the fact that it’s late but why on earth would she be interested in talking to her? Alex had kicked her out, she had made Maggie leave her home. But her voice. God her voice ached through every bone of her body and she could feel it down to her spine. 

The loud beep leading straight to voicemail was like a scream into Alex’s ear. Bringing her back from every dark thought and suddenly she was all out of words. Unsure if she would just hang up or actually talk something in. But her heart spoke before her mind had time to catch up. 

‘’ Hey it’s me. ‘’ she started unsure, stumbling on her words as it felt like her heart was about to eat her alive from inside and out. 

‘’ I know it’s late and I know you probably don’t want to talk to me but uhm..‘’ 

Alex brought a hand up to her face, closing her eyes into her palm. 

‘’ I can’t sleep Maggie. ‘’ 

She whispered, shaking her head. 

‘’ I can’t eat. ‘’ 

‘’ And I just.. ‘’ 

‘’ I miss you. ‘’ 

Before she could think even further the message was sent, and Alex was sure that she was going to regret this in the morning once she had sobered up.


	5. Chapter five

All morning he had tried to keep the news channels off from the screens inside the DEO. But J’onn knew that no matter how hard he tried he couldn’t keep this from Alex forever, eventually she would find out. Until then he would do whatever he could to make sure that she didn’t find out right now.

‘’ What’s up boss, seemed like it was a hurry. ‘’ Winn and Kara walked up towards J’onn where he stood in front of all the monitors and screens in the centre of the DEO. J’onn took a quick glance behind them and was relieved when he noticed that Alex wasn’t with them.

‘’ Maggie was reported missing this morning. ‘’

The gasp that escaped Kara’s mouth was a shared reaction to what they were all feeling.

J’onn remembered how Maggie had been so worked up about this Missing People case. He knew how important it had been for her to solve this and to bring those people back. Now J’onn was worried that maybe Maggie had taken too much over her head, moved forward too fast. Or maybe whoever this kidnapper was felt threatened by Maggie as she was getting closer to the case so they decided to kidnap her too. No matter the reason the DEO had to work fast now to find not only the missing people but also Maggie, otherwise no one would forgive themselves, otherwise Alex would never forgive them.

‘’ Officer Coleman and detective Evans were here last night and asked about Maggie. Apparently she had found a few suspects yesterday that could have led to the Missing People and when the backup arrived to the place Maggie was gone and all they could find was her car in an alley downtown. ‘’ J’onn continued to explain.

Kara and Winn listened carefully, the words coming out of J’onn’s mouth were hard to believe. What was Alex gonna do? Kara was honestly terrified of how she would react once she found out, because sooner or later she would.

J’onn pointed up to the black screens behind him.

‘’ They went out with a missing report of Maggie this morning, which means that she’s now also all over the news together with all the other people. With that being said, these screens are being shut off until we find detective Sawyer and won’t be used to watch any television on. ‘’

Both Winn and Kara nodded in pace with what J’onn explained. It made sense.

‘’ Maggie is one of our own and we have to go all in to find her and the others now, I don’t care how but you do whatever you can. ‘’

J’onn’s tone was sharp and tough like a knife. This was serious. He was worried if this kidnapper was Reign as they first had suggested then it could be really bad. No one knew what exactly Reign was capable of but they had seen enough of it to know that Maggie didn’t stand a chance against her alone.

‘’ Winn, I want you to hack into every security camera in the area where they had found her car. ‘’

Winn nodded and put a thumb up, letting J’onn know that he knew exactly what was expected from him.

Then J’onn turned to Kara.

‘’ We can’t let Alex get too suspicious which is why we can’t take a whole team out to look for Maggie right now. So Kara, you and I start to look alone on the place near Maggie’s car. ‘’

Kara nodded too as her eyebrows furrowed. She would do everything in her power to find Maggie.

 

J’onn froze in position when he caught a glimpse of Alex walking down the stairs towards the lab room. She had arrived. Winn and Kara had now turned too and also noticed her. Her messy hair and the big bags under her red, swollen eyes clarified that she probably spent last night just like any other night for the past six months.

‘’ You two say nothing about this, act normal. ‘’ He said strictly as he pointed between the two.

‘’ Oh come on she’s been in her lab for days working on God knows what, she barely says hello. I’m sure she won’t even notice you’re gone. ‘’ Winn assured but by the look between Kara and J’onn they weren’t as sure, but hope was all they could hold on to.

J’onn nodded before pointing over to Winn.

‘’ You make sure of that. Kara and I are going out right now to see if we can find anything. ‘’

Kara agreed before following J’onn out of the DEO, leaving Winn alone with Alex. If any questions would be asked he knew he’d be the punching bag.

 

**********

 

Winn spun around in his chair and ran the palms of his hands over his face. He had been working for hours just trying to figure out what happened to Maggie, but just like the others she was nowhere to be found. He had managed to hack into a few security cameras in the area but none close enough to where Maggie’s car was supposed to be. The only good thing about this was that Alex had stayed in her lab since she came in this morning. Winn had no idea what he was supposed to say if she came and asked questions.

A loud sigh escaped him as he turned his focus back to the screens that showed a few images from four different cameras in the area. His eyes wandered between the four, but no sight of Maggie.

Winn didn’t have much more time to think before footsteps was heard behind him and he immediately recognized the presence.

‘’ Hey Winn have you seen Kara? ‘’

Alex’s gentle, innocent voice was a pain to hear, she would be absolutely heartbroken if she found out about Maggie, which was why Winn couldn’t under any circumstances screw this up.

He spun around in his chair to face Alex who was looking around, searching for her sister innocently.

‘’ Aleeeex. Heeeey. ‘’ His words stretched out way too long and probably sounded more false than he intended to. But he followed her gaze too and glanced around.

‘’ Kara, uhm nope. Probably out saving.. the world, you know doing Supergirl stuff. ‘’

His words sounded more and more awkward each time he opened his mouth and he could feel the embarrassment sneak up on him. He was bad in social situations, especially situations like this. Situations where he had to lie to one friend to protect the life of another.

Alex nodded slowly, seeming a tiny bit suspicious but if she swallowed it then that was a win for him.

‘’ Uhm about what I told you the other day about Maggie. ‘’ Alex started, looking down at the floor.

Winn could feel the tension build up inside of him. The sweat that started to cover his hands and his heart that immediately started to beat faster.

‘’ Forget about it, I don’t know what I’m doing I tried calling her last night and- ‘’

‘’ You called her? ‘’ Winn was quick to cut her off and that surprised himself just as much as it had surprised Alex. She looked up to meet his eyes, looking a bit ashamed as she crossed her arms in front of her body.

‘’ Yeah, I don’t even know why, I mean I was drunk and tired and I just called her but of course she didn’t answer I mean why would she, right? ‘’

Winn’s mind traveled away, but his head managed to nod slowly as a reply to Alex. Here Alex stood, pouring her heart out and Winn knew exactly why Maggie hadn’t picked up. But this opened another door for him. Maybe he didn’t need to hack into every security camera in National City maybe he could somehow track down Maggie’s phone and find her that way. Because the chance of Maggie having her phone with her is pretty big right?

Thank you, thank you, thank you Alex.

‘’ I’m sure there was a reason to it, I have some work to do but I’ll let you know if I find Kara. ‘’ He made sure.

Alex nodded, satisfied by the answer.

‘’ Okay, well do you need any help? ‘’

‘’ Nope! ‘’ A nervous laugh came out of his mouth, not meaning to reply with such harshness.

‘’ Thank you.. ‘’ he whispered.

Alex’s eyebrows furrowed as she took a few steps back.

‘’ Okay well let me know. ‘’ She said before walking away.

Winn didn’t have too much time to worry about Alex right now, not since he knew how he possibly could find Maggie as fast as possible. Alex may have just saved Maggie’s life.

He spun around in his chair and immediately started find a way to track down Maggie’s phone.

‘’ Come on Maggs, where are you? ‘’ He whispered.

 

******

Her head was pounding way worse than it did after a night of too many drinks. Her mouth felt dry and her whole back hurt. The last 24 hours was hard to remember and to be honest Maggie wasn’t sure what was going on, where she was or how the hell she ended up here. Tied up on a chair in a cold, dusty lab-looking garage. What the hell was this place?

Maggie tried to move her hands but by every movement the rope was digging deeper and deeper into her wrists. Maggie bit down on her lip trying to cover the pain but the bloody taste that quickly appeared on her tongue by the touch of her lip explained that her wrists probably wasn’t the only problem. She must have bit her lip or hurt it when she fell onto the ground, and suddenly she remembered. A tiny piece at the time the puzzle started to fall into place.

Lillian Luthor.

If she was the woman behind all this, the woman in power and in control over why people have gone missing for weeks then maybe the other people would be somewhere here too, or at least nearby. Even if getting kidnapped herself hadn’t been the plan maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing after all, maybe this gave her an insight to it, maybe she could solve the case from the inside this way. But by doing that she had to get free from this damn chair she was tied to.

Maggie glanced around, trying to take in as much of the environment as possible. The chair she was stuck on was placed in the middle of an old looking lab. A big room without any windows, she couldn’t even see the door. It was dark and smelled like an old basement. All around her was dusty microscopes and other lab looking things. But no other of the missing people was anywhere to be found. Maybe Lillian had put her here on purpose as far away from the others as possible. Maybe she tried to cover up how she hadn’t actually kidnapped the others too, Maggie was a police detective after all and hiding the others from Maggie was a smart move.

It was quiet, almost too quiet. What had Lillian planned to do with her, why keep her here? Where was she keeping the others and what was she doing to them? What was she doing to Jamie?

Suddenly she heard voices. Man voices getting closer and closer to her but still sounded to be coming from outside the door. Maybe from another room or hallway. To be honest Maggie had no idea what was outside of this room she was stuck in.

‘’ We have to find her, I don’t care how just make sure to do it, she can’t have gotten that far. ‘’

Maggie managed to overhear a small part of the conversation between the two men. Maybe it was the two men that she had followed on her way here. Maybe one of them was the one who drugged her and tied her up to this chair. And now here they were struggling to find probably one of the missing people they kept here. Maybe Maggie actually was closer to them than she thought, and if that’s the case then she would do everything to get them out of here.

 

*********

 

4 missed calls and 2 text messages from Alex. Kara was getting nervous, what if Winn had said anything about Maggie, what if she somehow had found out. Kara ran a hand over her face, she knew how hard it was for Winn to keep things from Alex and if Alex had asked him hard questions then it was very likely that he had exposed them.

Either way, Kara didn’t have time to call back now. If Alex had figured out then it wouldn’t matter if Kara explained now or later. Right now all of her focus had to be on finding Maggie and Kara had a pretty good idea on who could be guilty of this.

Reign.

If Reign had her then Kara didn’t even want to think about in what condition Maggie could be in. What Reign possibly could have done to her. Just the thought of it sent shivers down her spine and Kara quickly shrugged the thought away. She had to have at least a tiny bit of hope. Maggie’s a badass, of course she would be okay.

 

J’onn and Kara had flown down to the alley where Maggie’s car was supposed to be. The old, big buildings surrounding them smelled like smoke and garbage. Kara glanced around, typical robbery - crime scene area that they show in movies.

It didn’t take long for them to find Maggie’s car, a blue police car parked in an alley was hard to miss. With heavy steps they walked over to it, the silence between the two was obvious to tell how they both were scared for their lives, for Maggie’s life.

 

‘’ Here it is. ‘’ J’onn let out in a sigh as he walked over to the door by the driver seat.

He let his hands trace over the roof of the car as he glanced around. Neither of them had any idea if Maggie had walked out by herself and disappeared somewhere else or if someone caught her in her car and kidnapped her here and then.

The hole in Kara’s heart grew bigger, she had to find Maggie before anything happened to her. If she didn’t her sister would never be able to forgive her, and Kara would never be able to forgive herself either.

She closed her eyes. Shutting down one of the senses as she tried to get better use of another. She heard cars from far away, dogs barking and people talking. But no Maggie. Nothing from the detective.

‘’ Do you hear anything? ‘’

J’onn’s dark voice echoed through Kara’s ears before she zoomed back in and opened her eyes.

‘’ No, nothing. ‘’

A deep sigh was shared between the two. Where the hell was she?

 

Kara put both of her hands on the window by the driver seat and glanced inside. Maggie kept her car pretty organized and clean and Kara couldn’t find anything unusual in it. Nothing that could be used as evidence to the case.

The ringtone from Kara’s phone suddenly broke the silence and the sound immediately sent shivers down Kara’s spine, made her whole body completely paralyzed and Kara prayed to God that it wasn’t Alex calling, again.

‘’ Is it her? ‘’

Kara could tell by J’onn’s body language and the sound of his voice that he was just as nervous as Kara was. With shaky hands she brought up the phone from her right boot and was more than relieved when she saw Winn’s name on the display. Maybe he had found something, maybe they would finally be able to save Maggie.

‘’ Winn, have you found anything?’’

 

 

**************

Even if Alex hadn’t been on the top of her game for the past couple of months, she was still smart enough to figure out when something was off or when something was wrong. Winn had been acting suspicious about something for days and especially today and it was about time Alex figured out why.

She had been trying to call her sister for hours without any luck and she hadn’t seen one glimpse of J’onn since she arrived at the DEO this morning. Alex started to wonder if all of these were connected to each other. If Winn’s strange behaviour and J’onn and Kara’s lack of presence were connected to the same thing. They may have thought that they were smart but so was Alex and there’s no way they would be able to outsmart her.

Alex tried to make herself seem busy from where she was standing with some paperwork in her hands a bit from Winn. Not too close so that he would suspect anything but still close enough so that she would be able to overhear his conversations.

Watching Winn’s body language every time Alex sneakily glanced over at him she could literally see the tension in his body. His eyebrows were furrowed and and his eyes were as sharp as knives. He had been switching from working on his computer to his iPad for hours, intensely so. Running his nervous fingers through his brown hair every now and then while mumbling words that Alex wasn’t able to catch up on. It wasn’t until he became remarkably quiet and started to pay extra attention to his computer that Alex started to get more interested and started to sense that Winn was definitely up to something and if J’onn and Kara were in on it too, she would soon find out.

 

‘’ I have her, Reign it’s Reign. I hacked into the security cameras and she’s near you guys. If she is the key then Maggie is probably nearby. ‘’

Winn tried to whisper but the intensity gave away how serious this whole thing was. But the familiar, loving name was the thing that got stuck in Alex’s mind. Maggie. Why was he talking about Maggie and Reign in the same sentence, what did he mean by that she’s probably nearby if Reign is the key. Key to what?

All kinds of different thoughts were spinning around in Alex’s mind unable to stop and her legs was also just another thing she didn’t have control over anymore as they quickly, determined so, made their way to Winn.

He must have heard Alex’s loud footsteps getting closer as he turned around in his chair. His eyes meeting hers in shock and terror and his body sinking even lower in his chair  
.  
‘’ Now would be a good time to start talking. ‘’

The fire in Alex’s eyes and the tension in her fists were just part of the anger building up in her whole body. Whatever her friends had going on it was about time that they let her in on it, especially now that it had to do with Maggie.

Winn was quick to get up from his chair and greet Alex’s eyes with his own, even though his whole body language exposed that he’d rather be anywhere but there at that moment. But Alex waited, her whole body ready to fight for the woman she loved, ready to take down anyone in her path.

‘’ I uhm.. There might be a problem.. ‘’ Winn gave out hesitantly.

Alex’s brows furrowed and her eyes digging even deeper into the man in front of her.

‘’ Tell me. ‘’

 

*************

 

It had been quiet for a while, almost too long Maggie thought as she started to get worried. The men had disappeared hours ago and hadn’t seem to come back yet, not even Lillian could be heard. All Maggie was stuck with was the loud thoughts in her head and the pounding from her wrists which only began to get worse.

A loud sigh escaped her dry lips and her eyes were hard to keep open as they felt heavier than herself and the rest of her body. It was hard to tell how bad her condition was but by her pounding wrists and the bloody taste on her lower lip, not to mention how completely low on energy her whole body felt she was pretty certain that her condition wasn’t the best. Maggie wasn’t even sure what drug they had inserted into her system and whether or not her condition would get better or worse. All she knew was that she had to get out of there as fast as possible, and find the others as she did so.

Maggie tried to glance around in the room she was stuck in, but by the lack of sunlight and no other lights in the room it was hard to find something useful in the dark. Something to help her get her hands free, and Maggie soon accepted that it was useless, she wouldn’t be able to find anything in the dark from where she was sitting. So she began to move her wrists against each other, hoping that she could somehow be able to cut deeper into the rope and that it would cut her free. But the only thing it did was dig deeper into her own skin and the pain she felt was impossible to hold back as it came out as a loud groan.

 

 

Whimper filled the dark empty room, filling it with voices of pain. Maggie leaned against the back of the chair and closed her eyes. Her wrists hurting more than before and it was only then that she realized that the whimper wasn’t coming from herself. Her tired eyes shut open and she began to immediately search the room, more closely than before.

‘’ Hello? ‘’

Even with her voice raspy and unsure she could feel some of her strength come back to her.

And then her eyes landed on the little girl.

Her body curled up under a sink, her legs up towards her body and her arms holding herself with tears streaming down both sides of her cheeks.

‘’ Hey, hey it’s okay. ‘’

The little girl carefully met Maggie’s eyes with her own and in a blink of an eye Maggie could see and almost feel the horror in the little girl’s eyes. She was absolutely terrified.

‘’ I’m Maggie, a police officer.. ‘’

‘’ … I’m not going to hurt you, it’s okay. ‘’

Maggie tried her best to keep her shaky and tired voice as stable and calm as possible.

But the little girl was still as scared as before. Her whole body shaking traumatic.

Maggie’s own eyes had started to adjust to the darkness in the room and could soon spot the little girl’s dark curls. The familiar dark curls and dimples on her cheeks.

Jamie, she had found Jamie.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, graduation is coming soon and we have a lot of stuff to finish in school. But I hope you liked chapter five and please comment something to let me know what you think!


End file.
